


We Are Asleep Until We Fall in Love

by Erosanderis



Series: Love in a Library [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Dad!Steve, First Date, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, Getting Together, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, librarian!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erosanderis/pseuds/Erosanderis
Summary: Steve and Bucky finally go on their first date.Sequel to “‘Can you help me find this book?’ But can be read as a stand alone fic.
Relationships: James “Bucky” Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Love in a Library [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750984
Kudos: 78





	We Are Asleep Until We Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies, 
> 
> I know it’s been a while, but I finally wrote the sequel! Hopefully my motivation to write will come back on full swing! I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Xoxo  
> Kit

“Natalia, shut the fuck up. You’re not helping,” Bucky scolded as he threw another wadded up shirt at his friend. 

“James, it’s just a date. Why are you freaking out about this? You’ve been on plenty of dates without freaking out. What makes this one so different?”

“I don’t know, this one just feels different. All those dates before were people I met at a bar once, someone I met on an app, or someone a friend set me up with. Those were just casual, hoping it went somewhere but not disappointing if it didn’t. With Steve, I want it to work. I’m not thinking about if I can get him into bed, I’m thinking about snuggling on a couch watching Disney movies with him and his daughter.”

“That’s disgustingly mushy. I bet you even imagined that the three of you would be drinking hot cocoa with whipped cream and chocolate sauce. Hopeless romantic is a good look on you.”

“Well if you want me to keep being this much of a hopeless romantic then help me pick out the perfect outfit.” 

“Wear those black skinny jeans that make straight men stare at your ass, a white v-neck t-shirt, leather jacket. Put your hair in a low bun. You will be irresistible.”

“Tasha you are a godsend. Now get the hell out so I can get changed.”

“Do I need to remind you that I’ve seen your dick before?”

“Ugh. Please don’t remind me about the fact that we had the worst sex of our lives together in high school before I go on a date.”

“Sorry, would you rather I save it for my best man speech at your wedding?”

“One, what makes you think you will be my best man? Two, seriously, leave so I can change.”

“Fine, fine. I’m leaving.”

“Bye Tasha.”

When she left, Bucky got changed into the outfit she recommended. He had to admit, he did look good. He hated to admit it, but Natasha seemed to always know how to get him looking his best. 

“You look amazing, as expected. Thank you Tasha,” Natasha said as Bucky walked out of his room. 

“Bitch, I would have said it if you gave me a minute to speak.”

“You took too long. Luckily for you, your ass looks amazing.”

“It always looks amazing. Also, would adding a braid along the side of my head totally ruin the look or make it better?”

“Better. Sit on the floor in front of the couch. You know I’m better at this than you.”

“Thank you Tasha.”

“See, I told you it would take you too long to say that.”

Bucky rolled his eyes as he sat down on the floor as instructed so that Natasha could add the desired braid to his hair. She plopped down behind him and fixed his hair, making sure to tug a little too hard every so often. 

As soon as she finished, the buzzer rang. Before Bucky could even think about getting up, Natasha was halfway across the room. 

“Romanov and Barnes residence, how may I assist you today?” 

“Hi, um, it’s Steve. I’m here to pick up Bucky.”

“Well hello Steve. I’ll send him right down to you,” she told Steve. Then she turned to Bucky. “Lover boy is waiting downstairs for you.”

“Yeah I know, I heard him. Goodbye Natalia.”

“Bye James. Don’t forget to use protection!” She shouted behind him as he walked down the hall. 

Instead of using his words, he flipped her off without looking back. 

When he finally made it down to the front door, Steve was there waiting for him. Bucky took a moment to fully appreciate how great Steve looked. He was wearing a white cable knit sweater with dark blue jeans. 

“Hey,” Steve said as Bucky walked out the door. “You look great.”

“Thanks,” Bucky smiled shyly, “so do you.” 

“Thanks. So, the place I was planning on taking you to is only four blocks away. Are you okay with walking?”

“Walking sounds great. It’s a beautiful night. Might as well get some fresh air. Well, at least as fresh as it will get in this city.”

Steve chuckled at Bucky’s response, then offered his hand. Bucky interlaced their fingers without hesitation. Once their hands were locked, Steve led the way to the restaurant. 

They made small talk on the way over, but Bucky was only half paying attention. Sure, he was able to properly respond to whatever Steve was saying, but the conversation didn’t have all of his attention. The other half of his attention was on how nice it felt to be holding hands with the man he was going on a date with, while walking in the street. 

Many times in the past, Bucky had dated me who weren’t entirely comfortable with their sexuality or didn’t want to make it obvious that they were on a date with a man. In the privacy of one of their homes or in the darkness of a movie theater it would happen, but not often in broad daylight. 

Steve was different from those guys. He seemed so sure about his sexuality. Not only was he open about it in public and with his friends, but he was also open about it with his daughter. He made sure that she knew he was bisexual, and that meant the world to Bucky. It meant that he wouldn’t be made to feel like a dirty little secret. 

It didn’t take long for them to reach the restaurant that Steve had picked. It ended up being a cute little diner that Bucky had been to a few times in the past. The hostess quickly got them seated at a table and handed them their menus. 

“I hope you don’t mind that I brought you to a diner. They were my favorite place to come when I was in high school,” Steve told him, a hint of nostalgia sneaking into his voice. 

“Are you kidding me? Diner food is the best food. I mean, you can’t live in New York and not go to a diner at least once a month,” Bucky reassured. 

“Agreed. Diners aren’t really a thing down in DC, so I’m trying to make up for lost time.”

“So you were in DC before you moved here?”

“Yup,” Steve started, but was interrupted by the arrival of their server. 

They both placed their orders, a chicken pesto panini for Bucky and a bacon cheeseburger for Steve. 

“Where was I?” Steve said, mostly to himself, when the server left. “Right, DC. Yeah, I was born in Brooklyn, but ended up going to college down there. I double majored in graphic design and art history, so I was able to land a job working for the Smithsonian. After a while, the hours got to be too much and it was harder to spend time with Sarah. I stumbled upon a job as a graphic designer for Stark Industries and somehow managed to get it. So in January, Sarah and I packed up our house in DC and moved into a closet here in Brooklyn.” 

“You worked for the Smithsonian? Dude, why the hell would you leave that? I would probably die if I got the chance to work at the Natural History Museum.” 

“Afternoons and summers are hard as a single parent. I always had to make sure I had some sort of childcare lined up. It sucked when Sarah was a baby, but it only got worse as she got older. I just wanted to be able to watch my little girl grow up.”

Bucky couldn’t help but smile at that. He loved how much Steve loved his daughter. 

“That makes perfect sense. I totally understand. I may not have any kids of my own, but watching my sisters’s kids grow up from afar isn't fun. I feel like I’m missing so much.” 

“How many kids do your sisters have?”

“Lexi has two boys. They are five and eight and they are little hellions. It’s adorable, but they live out in San Francisco. Jessie has six-year-old twins, a boy and girl. They are pretty calm, but they live out in Indiana. Becca just had her first kid, a little girl. She’s about nine months old and thankfully located in Queens.” 

“That’s lucky that you have one sibling so close. Do you see her often?” 

“Thankfully, yeah. Every Tuesday morning I do a baby story time and Becca makes a point to bring little Kateryna every week.”

“Baby story time sounds like a blast. Sometimes I miss when Sarah was that little. I would just hold her in my arms and stare at her pudgy little cheeks.” 

“Well, if you ever have a free Tuesday morning, why don’t you stop by. I could always use someone to help me through my songs.” 

Steve chuckled at the suggestions, but agreed that he would stop by if he had the time. 

Soon after that, their meals were placed in front of them. Bucky couldn’t help but let out a groan as he bit into his panini. 

“God, this is good,” he told Steve, who was staring at him wide eyed. “What? Do I have pesto all over my face?”

“No, no. I, um, just wasn’t expecting you to um, enjoy it that much.”

Bucky blushed at his comment, realizing what his groan must have sounded like. 

“Sorry, I just haven’t had a panini this good in ages. Feel free to make any obnoxious and vaguely sexual sounds you want when you eat your burger,” Bucky teased. 

Steve gave Bucky a smirk as he picked up his burger. When he bit down into it, he let out one of the most obscene moans Bucky had ever heard. He kept up the sounds as he chewed it, and made sure to end with an exaggerated swallow. 

“Was that obnoxious enough for you?” 

“No, it wasn’t. The only people who are staring at us are the ones at the surrounding tables. If you want to reach the perfect level of obnoxiousness, please moan loudly enough that the people sitting the farthest from us are judging you as well.” 

“Oh, do you think you can do better?”

“Sweetie, I know I can do better.”

Bucky raised his panini up to his lips and took a large bite. He made sure that the sounds that came out of his mouth would put Steve to shame. And they did. Even the hostess was glaring at him from her spot near the front door. Steve, on the other hand, looked like he was trying not to burst into hysterics. 

When Bucky finally finished, he gave Steve a satisfied smirk. 

“I think I won,” he joked. 

“Yeah, but at what cost? I doubt you will ever be allowed back here.” 

“Good thing diners are a dime a dozen in this city.”

They spent the rest of their meal making small talk to learn as much as they could about each other. 

In the end, they spent an hour and a half sitting in the diner, neither of them wanting the night to end. 

Eventually, they did have to pay the bill and vacate the table. Steve insisted on paying since he was the one who planned the date. Bucky agreed on the condition that he would cover the next date. The soft smile on Steve's face at the mention of a second date did not go unnoticed, and Bucky would admit that he had a matching smile when Steve agreed to his terms. 

They left the diner hand in hand, walking as slowly as they could to prolong the night. When they finally arrived at Bucky’s building, it was time to say goodbye. 

“I had a lot of fun tonight, even if we will probably never be allowed back in that diner,” Bucky said, his back to the door so that he was facing Steve. 

“So did I. And I can’t wait to see what kind of trouble we can get in on our second date.”

“Well, I can promise we won’t get arrested, but that’s about as high as the bar should be set.” 

Steve chuckled at his response before his eyes flicked down to Bucky’s lips. He took his hand out of Bucky’s and placed it on his cheek instead. 

“Can I kiss you,” Steve asked him softly. 

Instead of responding, Bucky leaned in to close the gap between them. 

It was a quick kiss, nothing more than a chaste peck on the lips, but it was enough to leave his lips tingling. He rested his forehead against Steve’s and let out a soft sigh. 

“Part of me wants to kiss you again, but I know if I do I won’t want to let you leave.”

“You and me both,” Steve huffed out a laugh. “Sadly, I do have to pick Sarah up from Sam’s. But I promise we can do this again soon.”

Steve pulled back from Bucky. He gave him a shy smile and raised his hand to wave goodbye. 

“I’ll see you soon, Buck.” 

“See you soon, Stevie. I’ll text you when I have a plan for our next date.”

He watched Steve make his way down the street, only going to open his door when he had turned the corner. 

Bucky felt like he was floating as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. It was one of the best dates that he has been on in years and he couldn’t wait to go on more. 

When he made it into his apartment, he leaned back on the door with us eyes closed and sighed like a love sick teenager in a cheesy romance movie. When he opened his eyes, he saw Natasha standing in the living room with a pleased smirk on her face. 

“So, I take it the date went well?”

“Fuck off Natalia,” he groaned, making the redhead laugh at his misery. 

He knew she would tease him about this for the rest of his life and that if he and Steve ever got married it would find its way into her best man speech, but Bucky found that he didn’t really mind. For the first time in a long time, he was genuinely happy and not even Natasha could put a damper on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this was worth the wait!  
> What kind of trouble could Steve and Bucky possibly get into on their second date? Who knows? (I mean that literally cuz idk yet) 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> -Kit


End file.
